The Killer
is someone who is, well... killing off competitors. Most events happening around Wikia Manor and Wikia Island can be attributed to his/her work. As a fair-play game, we the audience don't know his identity until the reveal in finale. Routines The Killer sometimes starts the previous day with a Rube Goldberg-style death trap set somewhere around the manor. When the poor victim is in sight, he unknowingly starts off a chain of events that eventually results in his demise. Then, the killer "states his case" to himself, passing and moving on the Final 3. However, it is not impossible to have the killer get a " In Danger " card to throw everyone off his scent. Should he do that, whoever gets the other " In Danger " card is his next victim. The Killer's Identity Season One Main article: Ermac After a long season of guessing, the season finale revealed the killer was Ermac. He was the one who "hanged Sci, shocked RG, blew up Sklei, decapicated Reo, mauled DF, flammed out Bloxx, drained Toon, burned Jon with a chill, shot Paper in the spine, and stabbed Sol in the ear ". However, at the end of the season finale he was arrested by a certain Cop with a grave future in sight. His Motive was Revenge. Mystery Island The Killer can only be suspected, but he has not killed yet. Be ready though, because he's already planning... Victims Season One *Hanging Around **Sci was strangled and hung with a rope **RG was electrocuted by electric eels while being trapped in the Pool's island, filled with Water. *Eelectric Swim **Sklei was killed by a bomb under the table of the Lounge. *Bombs Away **Reo was struck by a remote-controled scythe after being chased to the Graveyard. *Gravestruck **DF was was poisoned by cyanide gas that came from the stove in the kitchen. *Cougastrike **Bloxx was burned to death by benzene-soaked pajamas with a little help of a slingshot. *This Dude is on Fire **Toon was cut in the arm and had all their blood drained then were dressed up and placed at the piano by the killer. *Best MURDER **Jon was blasted from the hot tub. *Hot and Cold Never Mix **Paper was shot in the back of the spine with a silencer. *Earthquake ** Sol was stabbed in the ear by a part of the crown of the Statue of Liberty. Made out of ice. *Statue of Murderity **Melina and Erica , the maids were stabbed in the throat. The Murder Weapon was not found. *Whodunnit **Dark was shot two times. Mystery Island There are no victims in Season Two yet because A Natural Death has not aired yet. Trivia *The Killer knows everyone in Wikia Manor, but they don't know him. **In Season One, this is explained when Ermac reveals the past of the Manor, and his family. Its revealed that the familes of all thirteen guests, Charles's, and the Founder's familes made the manor. *Same to the Killer at Wikia Island. Category:MURDER Category:User:Sci100 Category:Characters